


Drugged

by northsea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, aogiri - Freeform, sexualised violence, that took a turn for the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsea/pseuds/northsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aogiri's out on a raid. The entire base is abandoned. Which, to Kaneki, means the alluring scent of blood and death can only be coming from someone else's leftovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i've stopped lurking around on ao3 and and i've finally started to post. so last night i threw this trainwreck on a page. comments highly appreciated pls send me love :x

# Drugged

_Ah._

There it was. He breathed in. Thick, rusty and cloying, he could almost taste it at the back of his throat. It had been too long since he'd last eaten. Too long. The hunger had been unbearable. A constant, pained aching in his insides that he'd taught himself to ignore, with little success. He clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint the source of the scent. Was this a human? A ghoul?

Ghoul. 

Thank God. He let the breath go with a huff, the suppressed desire to _kill, eat, kill_ unashamedly flooding into his body. This one was his. 

Kaneki's eyes strained in the darkness, heavy footsteps echoing around the top floor of Aogiri's concrete safehouse. This place usually smelled of dirt and motor oil, but whatever bloodied, broken corpse was lying around had completely overpowered it. And it was all his. Every last piece of that warm and bleeding corpse was _his._ His hands and feet felt blurred. He was losing his carefully grafted composure. His head spun with the intoxication of death and blood. 

His vision began to waver, as if a smokescreen had been placed in front of his eyes. He was moving on his own now, desperation clawing its way into his psyche. _He had to eat... he had to eat... he had to eat._

His legs dragged, head pounding, he could hardly see two feet in front of him anymore. _Eat, eat, eat. It was so close. It had to be so close._

Kakugan fully blown to the point where it seemed to pull at his eye socket, he stumbled and clawed his way to his target. _Oh,_ it was drugging him, he was drugged. How long had it been. How long had he refused and refused until the hunger finally began to unravel him. 

And then that beautiful, satiating scent was right in front of him. He was absolutely blinded, teeth bared and breath coming out in rolling heaves. His, his, _his._

"What do you want?"

Kaneki was hunched over and trembling in the doorway, hands gripping white-knuckled to the frame. Ayato huffed and dropped his hand from his mangled arm, fingers twitching in annoyance. His hands were dirtied with his own tissue. 

"Look, this thing won't even heal-" 

The door frame splintered. 

Oh _God._

Ayato's eyes widened and he shot up from his chair, metal scraping along the hard floor. Kaneki's eyes were distant and glassy. He canted forward, entire body shaking with something Ayato realised was excitement. 

Desperately, Ayato backed into the wall, blood splattering downwards from his ruined arm. Tonight's mission had been hell. Aogiri couldn't afford to lose another leader, they told him, and they sent him back to base on a walk of shame. He was in no physical position to fight him off, let alone stand.

"Fuck, stop, we'll get you something else to eat... Can you hear me?"

Ayato doubted that Kaneki even recognised him. He was breathing hard, very hard, and his single blackened eye was spitting veins every which way across his crazed face. Ayato held up his only intact hand in a last attempt at reasoning with him. 

_Bite. Get your teeth in it. You'll feel better. Eat. Eat. EAT!_

"Stop-"

And then there was pain blossoming through his body. 

Blood burst from his skin like a broken dam, Kaneki's full force crushing him to the ground and sliding his teeth into the visceral divots in his tissue. He was suffocating him, tearing at his chest and ripping into his collarbone. He screamed until his voice was hoarse, barely managing coarse pleas and raspy attempts at calling for help. Tears stung his eyes as he felt his leg snap.

It was burning. He was burning him. The pain was white hot and it burned and burned and burned and burned. Hands dug furiously into his ribcage, scattering his bones and blood spilling into pools on the concrete. _He's going to disembowel me,_ he thought. _I'm going to die._

Kaneki was laughing. He hadn't even felt his kagune slip out. A dripping hunk of hot flesh slid down his throat, fingers already searching for the next. That disgusting feeling of emptiness and carnal longing was slowly dissipating. And it felt nice. It felt so nice. Blood roared in his ears, burying his teeth into some warm, unknown, pulsating meat and pulling at it until the liquid ran down his chest. 

Time was passing in a blur. A crack here, a shatter there. The searing wetness of evisceration flowed around his fists and he tore at whatever he could get his hands on. He clawed his way into a cavity, blood overflowing from the closest thing he'd ever had to a Pandora's box. 

Was he shivering? He didn't even notice until now. The tips of his fingers were beginning to feel normal, haze beginning to pull away from his vision. He licked at his wrists, intent on getting all there was to get. It was such a nice taste. Almost salty and perfectly heated, ever-so-slightly sweet. 

_Ah._ His body felt so good. All his fatigue had drained away, leaving only a calm feeling of vitality. How he needed this. 

He dived back in, white hair soaked red. His teeth crunched around a bone and he tugged hard. It ripped from its place, a fresh mess of insides sluicing his eyelashes. He nearly had all he needed. Kaneki pressed a hand down to stablise himself, swallowing the last of what was in his mouth. The body beneath him jerked. 

The adrenaline rush fluttered away from his head. He was satisfied, his body warm and relaxed. Kaneki's hearing cleared, and now a heavy, panting noise filled his surroundings. 

_Is that me?_

He shifted his weight, blinking. The air around him seemed to settle as the tempest subsided. He closed his eyes briefly and felt control returning to his body. Blood slid between his fingers and he smiled softly. He'd never go this long without eating again, never. If it meant scavenging again, so be it. 

He sighed contentedly and felt his kagune retract into his spine, revelling in a relief that he hadn't felt in months. A choked breath came from below him and the chest he was straddling heaved. Kaneki's sight shot down. 

Grey eyes were met with blue. 

For a second, it was like nothing happened. And then recognition came back to him, and his world fell on its side. 

Ayato. 

Ayato was staring up at him.

Ayato was missing the lower half of his jaw. 

Blood bubbled from a gaping hole in his throat, a single lung compressed, air wheezing out of the tattered holes in his windpipe. He felt no pain. No pain. Just a dull, dull ache. 

And all of a sudden that horrible, crushing emptiness returned to Kaneki's chest. 

_No._

_I didn't do this._

_Yes, you did._

His lips trembled as his hands ghosted over the remains of Ayato's face. The carnal hunger he'd been possessed by had all but vanished, replaced by a horrid sensation of dread and disgust. His congealed lashes stuck to his cheek, feeling the faintest of breaths escape the boy. He was alive. He was alive, thank God. 

He shook, brushing the sticky strands away from his face, watching the blood already begin to mat. 

_I have to fix it._

_Wash him off._

_You caused this._

He felt lonely. So agonisingly lonely, as he hooked his arms under Ayato's shattered body and lifted him from the floor. The new taste of salt on the corner of his mouth told him he was crying. 

_Oh my God. Where are his legs?_

From the knee down, the bone had been shattered to the point of separation. Kaneki's face contorted as he took in the extent of what was actually crushed into the floor. Ayato tensed and Kaneki held him tighter, shoes crunching and slipping over the mess on the concrete. 

On the second floor there was a shower block. 

Very carefully, he set him down. He timidly arranged Ayato's form to sit against the tiled wall, muttering nonsense through his choked tears. Turning the shower on as gently as the knob would allow, he tentatively cleaned through his wounds. There was so much blood. So much blood.

_Come on, come on._

_Please._

It was only when the water began to run clear that he realised Ayato was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> help me jesus im being dragged to hell and im so glad for it. if you guys wanna see anything more like this, lemme know ✌


End file.
